


We need to talk about the snakes

by flaggermousse



Series: Picking up the Pieces [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not graphic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Raising Harry Potter, Snakes, accidental animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: The summer of 1985 was the summer of the snakes in the Black-Lupin household.The first few times, Sirius and Remus didn’t think much of it. A window had been open, one could have slithered in through the backdoor while they were in the garden; there were reasonable explanations. But the snakes kept turning up. Behind the sofa, underneath the table, in the bathtub. They kept finding them in the oddest places as the days rolled by.That wasn’t the only strange phenomena occurring that summer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Picking up the Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972801
Comments: 37
Kudos: 290





	We need to talk about the snakes

The summer of 1985 was the summer of the snakes. The cottage of the Black-Lupin household was close to the forest, so of course there had always been the occasional snake around, but now there were more of them, and they no longer stayed outside. 

The first few times, Sirius and Remus didn’t think much of it. A window had been open, one could have slithered in through the backdoor while they were in the garden; there were reasonable explanations. But the snakes kept turning up. Behind the sofa, underneath the table, in the bathtub. Some had been adders, and venomous snakes were unwelcome surprises when they had a child in the house.

“Harry, if you see a snake somewhere, don’t touch it, alright?”

Harry stopped rearranging the grand battle between his stuffed animals to look up at Remus. “Why?”

“Because it’s not safe to go near them. Snakes can bite, and that really hurts. Just get me or Sirius if you see one. Can you promise me that?”

Harry hesitated a little before replying: “I promise.”

They found some spells in _Charms for all Pests_ to protect the cottage against the slithering guests, and it seemed to help a bit. Still, they kept finding them in the oddest places as the days rolled by.

* * *

That wasn’t the only strange phenomena occurring that summer. The backdoor swung open even though they could swear they had locked it. The tap in the bathroom kept turning itself on when no one was in the room. Then a box of cookies that had been in the highest shelf that no five-year old should be able to reach suddenly disappeared. When they later found it empty underneath Harry’s bed, they got suspicious. As Harry visited Lyall and Hope that day, the two godparents started searching through all the wizarding books they had on upbringing. 

“Though there have been cases of even new-borns showing signs of magic, it’s most common for children to start developing magical abilities between ages four and seven,” Remus read aloud from _Magical childhood: A guide to the Early Years of Young Wizards and Witches_. “Before acquiring a wand and starting their education, children have little control over their abilities. Displays of magic will often occur in emotional situations, to grant the child’s wishes, or protect them from harm.”

Sirius put away _From Cradle to Wand_ and sat down next to Remus. “Harry’s turning five in a couple of weeks; it’s probably starting. We only gave him one cookie after dinner last night, and he pouted the rest of the evening.”

Remus nodded. “Then we need to be careful. I seem to recall managing to open locks to get out of the reinforced cellar sometimes, before I really understood that I needed to stay in there for everyone’s safety.” Sirius reached over and hugged him. Remus still didn’t like the cellar under his parent’s cottage, mostly for all the pain associated with the place. The last years hadn’t been so bad, when he had company every full moon. He closed the book and lent back into Sirius’ embrace. “All I meant is that we won’t know if a locked door _stays_ locked now.”

“So the silencing charms might not be enough if we want to shag?”

“… I was thinking more in terms of the front- and back doors, but sure, that too. His bedroom is right next to ours.”

Sex was the only reason they ever locked the door to their bedroom. They unlocked it again when they removed the spells that prevented any noises from their room to be heard around the cottage. Harry had a tendency to get nightmares, and those nights he would often come knocking on their door. The most recurring dreams were about ‘the green light’. They wondered if it was some buried trauma about the night James and Lily died, but didn’t really know what they could do to help. Other than letting him fall back to sleep in-between them and promising him he was perfectly safe.

“When did you start showing signs?”

“Not sure,” Sirius mused. “Can’t have been later than seven. If my parents had thought I was a squib they would have killed me rather than let ‘the Noble Name of Black’ be shamed like that.”

Remus was never _entirely_ sure if Sirius was joking or not when he said such things. Back when they had started dating, his reasoning for Remus not meeting his parents had been ‘ _I’m worried they might try to have you murdered for helping me smear the family name_ ’. Mr and Mrs Black had planned on their sons marrying rich, pureblood, fertile witches that would continue the family line. Remus was none of those things. He put down the book and kissed his partner.

The two of them had never thought they’d have kids. Remus had figured they’d be uncles for a gang of Potter-children, but now, nearly four years after the tragedy, they were the ones raising Harry. At least they were doing a better job than Sirius’ parents.

Sirius got up and headed over to the kitchen. “Well, we’ll sit him down and explain what’s happening. All the kids around here are muggles, but Harry doesn’t really play with them …”

Remus started putting the books back in the shelf. “Do you think he’s lonely?”

“… Not sure.”

Remus hoped not. His own childhood had been isolated and full of lies so no one would discover what he was. He hadn’t made any friends until Hogwarts. He did not want that for Harry. “Sooner or later he’ll need to spend time with kids that are like him.”

“He seemed to get along with Nymphadora when we visited Andromeda and Ted.”

Sirius had picked up correspondence with ‘the only cousin worth talking to’. There had been a few trips to the Tonks-family, but they had never paid them any visits back to their home in Wales. They trusted them; otherwise they would never have let Harry meet them at all. But still, the fewer people knew exactly where they lived, the less chance of anyone letting something slip.

“Yes, but she’s older, and off at Hogwarts now, I’m thinking kids his own age.” Remus sighed. “And more than just a few visits a year.”

Perhaps they were a _little_ overprotective. Over the three years they had spent hiding, most of You-Know-Who’s supporters had been arrested, but not all of them had been imprisoned. And some, like Wormtail, still remained at large. Sirius and Remus had discussed several times if it was safe to move back into the Wizarding Society. Dumbledore still advised against it. Harry’s fame as ‘the boy who lived’ had not diminished over the years; the moment they came back, it would be difficult to hide for long.

“You’re right, it’s just- AAUGH!”

Remus heard a scream and the slam of a door from the kitchen. He hurried in.

“Pads, what-”

Sirius let go of the cupboard door, and an adder fell out. It landed lifelessly on the floor.

“It was in the _cupboard_. The bloody thing lunged at me and I slammed the door shut on it.”

Remus got out his wand and poked the unmoving snake.

“It’s dead; I think you crushed its scull.”

“Damn.”

They ended up dumping the dead snake in the forest where other beasts could get rid of it. There were owls and foxes around that would probably appreciate an easy meal.

“I thought the spells would work. Why do they keep coming inside?”

“Don’t know.” Sirius shook his head. “I’m just glad _I_ found it, not Harry.”

* * *

The conversation seemed to go fine. They told Harry that the strange things happening was his magic developing, that no one his age could control much of it, and he could always ask if there was something he didn’t understand about it. Still, he shouldn’t eat the entire box of cookies even if he managed to get hold of them; it was bad for his teeth and his stomach.

Harry seemed to be alright with this. But the very next day, their kid was obviously upset, almost angry at times, and he would not tell them why. Any questions were met with stubborn ‘no’s, so they let him be. Still, it was troubling, and it lasted several days.

* * *

The celebration of Harry’s fifth birthday was a small affair, with Remus’ parents as the only guests. Athena, the owl belonging to the Tonks-family, showed up with a stuffed owl larger than herself. Lyall and Hope, who had a tendency to spoil the only grandchild they would likely ever have, had gotten him a train set, a toy wand, books like _The Wizard that Lived in a Hat, Dragons from all over the World_ , and _The Big Book of Dinosaurs_ , as well as jumpers and t-shirts for a growing boy. Sirius was slightly annoyed that Lyall had snuck in several in black and yellow, while Remus just rolled his eyes at the comments of ‘trying to influence the kid’. Hope, sensible muggle that she was, ignored the usual Hogwarts’ House argument.

Harry himself thanked them, and then ignored the clothes in favour opening some of the less soft and more interesting presents, revealed to be building blocks, crayons and a toy broom. The broom was a clear favourite. It was bigger and could fly a little higher than his old one, so his feet no longer sagged along the ground when he rode. After a few false starts and some struggle with balance, Harry was happily circling the cottage, nearly knocking the grown-ups to the ground when he turned a corner.

* * *

July 31st was a full moon night that year. There were some difficulties getting the birthday boy to go to bed, after several slices of cake, but at last Harry fell asleep. Remus’ parents stayed to watch over him, while Sirius and Remus headed over to the reinforced cellar, as they had done so many times the last three years.

The moon didn’t stay long during the short, bright summer nights, so it was early morning when Remus changed back. His bones ached, but at least he didn’t tear himself apart with Padfoot there as company. They stayed a while, curled up under the blankets they’d brought, until there was a knock on the door. Remus put his clothes back on as Sirius removed the spells sealing it shut and silent, and opened it to reveal Hope.

“Harry’s asking for you.”

“He’s up already? I’d thought he’d be exhausted after all the flying around yesterday.”

“He’s five, Sirius; kids at that age seem to have endless energy.” Hope smiled. “I told him you just popped out to get some fresh air. Lyall is reading him one of the new books.”

Remus nodded, and started putting his socks on. “Thanks, mom. We’ll be there soon.”

There were lies and omissions in every family, Remus supposed. Things that was too complicated or frightening for children to learn about. Through books and Lyall’s stories about his work, Harry had learned about many magical creatures. Except the one living in his own home. At the moment, Harry had yet to learn the names of any months except July and December (the important ones for his birthday and Christmas). Time was still a slightly unfamiliar flow. He hadn’t noticed the pattern that his godparents snuck out precisely once every month. He didn’t question why Remus so often was tired and stayed in bed after the full moon. He didn’t ask why he had so many scars.

But he would, at some point.

Remus did not look forward to that day.

Sirius seemed to understand what he was thinking about as he supported him up the stairs from the cellar and into the morning air. “… when are we going to tell him?”

“Not yet.”

“Moony-”

Remus sighed. “I just – I don’t want him to …”

“He’s not going to be afraid of you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Sirius let it go. They had had the discussion several times already. When the snake appeared, he almost stumbled over it. It hissed at them and slid away under a bush.

“There’s so many of them.”

“At least that one stayed outside.”

* * *

The summer days went by almost normally, until the third Sunday in August. There were no plans or chores that day, so they could have a lazy morning. Remus stayed in bed while Sirius kissed him and got up to check on Harry before he started making breakfast. Remus could hear him walk down the hall and open a door … and then he ran back into the bedroom and got his wand.

Remus was suddenly wide awake. “What-”

Sirius just hurried out again, so Remus followed him out the door and into their godson’s bedroom.

There was an adder _in_ Harry’s bed.

On top of him, fangs way too close to their child’s neck.

Sirius raised his wand and started to slowly float the snake away. It moved a little, but seemingly continued to sleep. But as the tail slid over Harry’s shoulder, their child started to wake instead.

“Harry.” Remus snuck closer to the bed, whispering: “Harry, stay very still, okay?”

Harry blinked sluggishly at him, not understanding. Instead he started sitting up, and collided with the still floating snake. The snake woke, so Remus reached out and grabbed it as fast he could it. He got it away from Harry, but he felt the sharp teeth sink into his hand before he managed to fling it away into a corner of the room. It curled up and hissed at them. Sirius stepped towards it, wand raised.

“Moony, did it get you?”

“Yes”. Small droplets of blood ran from the tiny wounds. It stung, but Remus had felt worse. “I think dad got something for snake venom though.”

Harry stared from the snake to his godparents. Remus sat down at his bedside, smiling reassuringly. “Sorry, Harry, we didn’t mean to scare you-”

“DON’T HURT HER!”

They were both dumbfounded for a moment, until Harry jumped out of the bed and hurried towards the snake. Remus grabbed him and held him back.

“Harry, no!” Harry tried to wriggle away, so Remus held him tighter. “Stay here!”

“It already bit Remus, Harry, don’t go near it.”

“SHE WAS SCARED!” Harry screamed.

Sirius seemed confused. “What are you talking abou-”

“ _DON’T KILL HER!_ ” Harry fought to get free as he continued to yell at them. “DON’T KILL HER, DON’T KILL HER, DON’-”

Remus turned him around so he could look at him. He had to shout to be heard over the screams. “Harry! CALM DOWN!”

Harry stopped yelling instantly, and then he began to cry. Remus very rarely raised his voice. The sound of loud sobs filled the room. “Oh no, no, Harry, I’m sorry.” Remus hugged him and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. “We – we were just scared, we’re not going to kill the snake, alright? – Sirius, keep an eye on it – it was in your _bed_ , Harry, and we didn’t want it to bite you.”

“-e wa _cold!_ ” Harry wailed. “-e wanted to be inside!”

“Wha-”

“-on’t hurt ‘er!”

“Harry, sweetie, it’s – it’s really good that you’re nice to animals, but snakes can be dangerous, you can’t just bring them into bed!” Remus sighed. “I – I _told_ you not to touch snakes.”

“-orry.” The apology was muffled slightly by Harry talking into Remus’ shoulder, dragging tears and snot over him.

“Apology accepted, but next time you see a snake, you _can’t_ do that, understand?”

That only made Harry cry even more, and Remus looked over to Sirius for assistance. He was still sending the snake murderous glares, obviously prepared to kill it no matter what Remus had promised Harry. The creature had come way too close to harming their godson.

“Ehm … maybe you two should just … head downstairs, make breakfast or something? Maybe?”

Harry’s face was a mess of snot and tears, and he still sniffled as Remus took his hand to lead him out of the room. “Yes, let’s just calm down, and go downstairs-”

They barely got two steps before Harry began protesting again. “ _Don’t kill her!_ ”

Sirius looked slightly guilty, so clearly he _had_ considered getting rid of the snake while they were out of the room. “I’m not going to-”

“You killed Grey!” Harry pointed a tiny, accusing finger at Sirius.

“Huh?”

“Grey!” Harry repeated, angry now. “The others said you _killed_ him.”

The two grown-ups stared at him. Then Remus recalled something. “Do – do you mean the snake in the cupboard?”

Harry glared at them. Remus looked at Sirius. He looked as confused as Remus felt. They hadn’t mentioned that snake to Harry, and they hadn’t told Remus' parents or anyone else about that incident. “How did you know …”

“They _told_ me.”

“Who told you?”

“The snakes.”

In the confused silence that followed that statement, they could hear the snake hiss in the corner. Harry looked worried. “She’s scared.”

He started walking towards it again, but Remus grabbed his shoulder and held him back. This time, Harry didn’t struggle or yell. Instead he sat down on his knees, and a strange hissing sound came out of him. The snake looked at him, and seemed to answer. The grown-ups could only stare in astonishment as their godson seemed to have _conversation_ with the animal. When the snake started moving out from the corner, Sirius moved between them.

“… Harry?” Remus whispered. “Can you … tell it to leave?”

Harry nodded, and hissed at the snake. It turned and moved up to the open window, slipping out of it. Slowly, Sirius walked over so he could look outside.

“It – it’s slithering down the bricks.”

He turned, and both the grownups stared at Harry.

* * *

After getting an antidote for adder venom, putting on clothes and making waffles, they got an explanation. Harry hadn’t been able to talk to snakes for long; the skill had likely appeared when his magic started to develop. He had begun to understand them and talk to them, making several serpentine friends. Friends that wanted to visit, hence the snake-invasion. But before he had revealed this new development to his godparents, Remus had made him promise not to go near snakes. And so Harry had kept it all a secret. 

Several apologies and promises were made over breakfast. Harry apologised for keeping it a secret, for inviting all his snake friends inside, and promised not to do it anymore. He could play with them outside. Remus apologised for not understanding and messing it up by telling Harry to stay away from his friends, Sirius apologised for accidently killing the snake in the cupboard, and they both promised to not harm anymore of Harry’s friends.

It was strange watching Harry sit in the grass that evening having a tea party with several snakes. It was a slight comfort that these at least were grass snakes, not venomous adders. Still, Remus could hardly take his eyes away from them. “James never mentioned anything to you about this?”

Sirius leaned back in his chair, thinking. “No, as far as I know no one in his family could do that.”

“And Lily’s parents were muggles, they couldn’t possibly …”

“Maybe it’s further back? Skipped several generations?”

“Perhaps.” Remus mused. “I seem to recall that Parselmouths is really really _rare_.”

One of the snakes had apparently said something very funny, because Harry started laughing. Several hissing sounds mixed with the human laughter. It sounded bizarre. Sirius shook his head. “We _need_ to find him some kids his own age, so he can make human friends.”

Finally turning away from Harry for a moment, Remus grinned at his partner. “Well, with that skill he’ll fit right in with the kids in Slytherin, when the time comes.”

Sirius stared at him. “Don’t say that.” For a moment, he looked horrified. “Damn, I’d rather he joins your dad and Nymphadora in Hufflepuff.”

“Sirius …” Remus frowned, and Sirius sighed, holding up his hands in defeat. “Alright, it won’t matter what house he ends up in. I’d be a bloody hypocrite if I took issue with it, considering how _I_ broke all the family traditions.”

Remus put an arm around him and drew him closer.

“Still. Human friends.”

“Yes. That needs to happen.”

In the grass, a snake had slithered over into Harry’s lap. He sat there stroking and talking to it, seemingly quite content with the current situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Art: [Harry with snake](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/post/635293252436836352/illustration-for-we-need-to-talk-about-the-snakes)
> 
> [Comic about nightmares](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/post/636380420552933376/)


End file.
